


Drabble: Submit Only To Me

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: A small bit not a lot but shrug, Big dick caustic back at it again, Canon Nonbinary Character, Creampie, Dom/sub, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Name-Calling, Nonbinary Character, Other, Rough Sex, afab bloodhound, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: Caustic is the only person Bloodhound trusts to fall apart at the seams. Let him take them apart and use them as he pleases. But, in the end, Alexander knows damn well who is wrapped around whose finger in this scenario.





	Drabble: Submit Only To Me

They wouldn’t have asked this of anyone else. No one could handle them like this, couldn’t use them roughly. They had to have the control, had to be in control of every movement, every plan. Even in situations so sexual as this one, they had to have it.

But Alexander knows better. Knows that they need to be roughed up before they can submit. So when they spit on him and told him he had no right to touch them, he knew what they actually wanted. Safe words set in place for this sort of thing. They liked being feisty, a little spitfire with him.

Because that meant he had to be rough to subdue them.

It takes some man handling, shoving their face into the bed and snarling at them. A threat of an injection that he didn’t have on him but hearing them whine was enough. It takes a good half hour to get them to finally submit and obey his words, with a begrudging expression and a hiss in their words.

But now? Now they beg him. Whimpering and wailing, clawing at the sheets. He’d had them on all fours, but now they’re facing him. Head thrown back, tossed to the side to bare their throat. Their sports bra is the only thing left on them where Alexander can make out the shape of piercings through the dark fabric. Their clit is fat, swollen, easy to rub at whenever he drifts a hand down their taut, toned abdomen to touch and play with.

Alexander’s cock is heavy inside of them. They liked the pain of the stretch, even if he had offered to stretch them out. They had snarled and yanked him in close for him to just do it. So, he did.

They’re so tight and hot around him. Excessively drooling out slick and making the thrusts easier, but with noisy wet sounds with each slap of hips. Their strong legs are wound around his waist, urging him back inside like they couldn’t stand even the small pull backs. Needed to be stuffed full of his fat cock.

“You’re such a fucking whore.” Alexander’s voice is a snarl- cool and methodical usually, liked analyzing their behaviors and commenting on them without a hint of emotion. But now, he’s unhinged, panting above them and keeping their wrists pulled above their head with his hands. No matter how they arch and snarl, thrashing. He can feel their cunt tightening around him, squeezing and flexing for more.

The degrading name makes them whine, head rolling back. That’s when Alexander knows they’ve finally given up.

His hips slam into them, his free hand cupping their mound to use his thumb to press cruelly on their clit. Rubbing the juicy, fat roundness of it. Can feel their walls fluttering so acutely around him as they cry out. “More! More- Alexander do-on’t stop! Oh- cum inside. Inside me-” 

They’re babbling now, tightening their grip of their legs around his waist until Alexander grunts, only having so much room to move now. More like he’s grinding into them. His soft, hairy tummy pressed to their front and making it easier for them to grind up into him with desperate pleas.

This is how he likes them best. When they don’t care for appearances, when they’re too busy stuffed full of his fat cock to even consider thinking of proper words. Praise to the Allfather or anything like that. The only god that they worshiped in this moment was him.

And Alexander lived for the thrill of that information.

“Inside? What if I don’t?” He teases cruelly, starting to back up, but he gets maybe an inch before strong legs jerk him back inside. 

The petite body under him grinding their hips upwards and effectively grinding him inside. The sudden power take back makes him hiss, feeling them strain in his hands to try and jerk out and no doubt cling to him.

They start up a threat, mouth opening to show glinting canines and their eyes peeking open to glare, but then Alexander grinds his hips in a well timed circle and they come apart.

With a shout, feral and primal, they cum. Thighs flexing taut and holding Alexander so tight inside. Bloodhound looks beautiful like this, coming apart at the very seams. Losing their sense of right and wrong as they wail and plead for him to cum inside.

He’d be cruel not to.

He grunts as he cums inside of them. Pressed flush to their body as his cock, fattened up and straining jerks inside of them. Balls seizing upwards as he releases ropes of cum inside of them. No doubt stuffing them full- poor thing was already so wet with their own natural lubrication.

And they thank him. Little whimpers, “Thank you, thank you- please please please please-” 

Alexander was truly a ruined man for this mighty hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> How many more fun ways can I do this but. Hm. Follow for more ~Good Gay Shit~ at: Sinningplumpprincess.tumblr.com


End file.
